


【EVANSTAN】我的吸血鬼邻居

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 刚搬来的Sebastian不知道自己隔壁住了只吸血鬼。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 7





	【EVANSTAN】我的吸血鬼邻居

1.

Evans先生真的是位很好的邻居呢。

Sebastian这样想，认认真真的调示烤箱的温度和时间。

四个月前，在Sebastian第一天搬进这栋公寓时，他就在门口见到了Evans先生。

他当时正在搬东西，三个大整理箱，几乎完全挡住了他，只留出一撮翘起的卷毛。好不容易碰碰撞撞的出了电梯，还没到门口就被突然的开门声吓了一跳，余光瞥见一个冷冰冰的衣角和拖鞋。

Sebastian有些紧张，心知自己定是打扰到别人了，怯生生的想转头道句歉，但横在眼前的箱子让他一点动作的余地都没有，头一转就会碰倒箱子。他道歉也不是，走也不是，尴尬得直脸红。而对方也不说话，Sebastian只感觉到了一道漠漠的目光，像是在打量什么惹人心烦的猎物似的。

最终，在尴尬和礼貌之间，教养占了上风，Sebastian抱着那比他还高的三个大箱子，有点笨拙转了个身，对着冷漠的邻居轻轻说了句，“很抱歉打扰到你，先生。”

他看不见对方的表情，也不知道对方是不是在生气，觉得他是个很没素质的新邻居。心里正苦恼着，怀里突然一轻。

大概是看他太可怜，男人好心的接过了他顶上的两个箱子，两个人终于打了照面，他第一眼就注意到了男人深沉的眼睛——

那是一双怎样的眼啊，蓝如北冰洋漂浮着碎冰的海面，深如光线也抵达不了的海底深穴。Sebastian几乎一眼就陷了进去，宛如一个巨浪兜头卷来，将他裹挟进了漩涡底部。

他也不知道自己像个花痴一样的盯着人家看了多久，反正直到对方终于眨了眨眼，说道“没关系，你还好吗？”的时候，他的手臂已经酸胀不堪了。

不好，太不好了。Sebastian心中警铃大作。

有了第一次的帮助，懂礼貌的Sebastian自然不会忘记，而之后两人逐渐熟络起来也就是件自然无比的事。毕竟，那可是Sebastian啊，谁能拒绝一个这样的甜心？会修花，会弹钢琴，会做小饼干……相貌更是惹人怜爱，棕发在头顶柔软的打卷，生一双明亮水润的绿眼眸，白得恰到好处的皮肤却配了两瓣红润无比的唇，因为主人舔唇的小习惯总泛着一层漂亮的水光。

他那么好，连害羞的笑都能把人甜的晕乎乎的。当然，这些都是Sebastian所不知，而这也正是他那么好的原因。

但邻居Chris Evans先生似乎不这么觉得，他很少回报Sebastian的微笑，脸上总挂着一副懒洋洋的表情，尽管他的行为都可称得上是一位绅士。

但至少他从来不会在Sebastian说话时露在那种表情。事实上，他看向Sebastian的眼神很特别，深沉的蓝眼睛在那时会变得亮晶晶的，目光涌动，宛如浮冰折射出的曲折的光。Sebastian觉得Evans一定有什么想告诉他的，只是男人从来不说。

他们时常碰见对方，在走廊或者电梯，多半都是在夜晚。他们会互相问个好。奇怪的是，一般这时候的人在一天的工作后都会累得睁不开眼，可Evans先生却总是穿戴整齐，本就英俊的脸庞因明亮的眼神更显得神采奕奕。

从对方晚上还很良好的精神状态和考究的衣着看来——顺便一说他穿西装可真辣——Sebastian猜测Evans大概是个上夜校的老师，或者天文研究者，总之，是个需要白天积攒精力，晚上费脑子的活。

他想起来自己第一次碰见Chris时，对方就是被他吵醒的，只穿了一身烟灰色的睡袍，踩着薄薄的酒店供应的那种拖鞋，却帮他把包括整理箱在内的所有行李都搬进了门。Sebastian抱着一盆绿植，很不好意思的跟在男人身后。他不是不想帮忙，可男人那副样子真不像是需要帮忙的主，他甚至连喘都没喘一下，轻轻松松的扛起了那个需要两个工人抬的小沙发，之后一路都没放下。

Sebastian不知道说什么好，他只会不停的傻兮兮的道谢，声音越念越小，越来越不好意思。

Chris太好了，长相英俊，身材火辣，耐心仔细，心地善良，乐于助人。虽然是冷了点，沉默寡言了点，但可靠务实的人话都不太多。

Chris太好了，Sebastian苦恼的想，怎么办呀傻瓜，得想个办法回报他。

Chris觉得自己的邻居好极了。不只是相貌，举止，卷翘的发顶，home—made的小饼干，因为害羞而涨红的柔软脸颊……

Chris不动声色的在空气中轻嗅了一下，满足的感受到期待的香气灌满鼻腔。他们正在电梯里，年轻男人好看的眼睫因困倦而没什么气力的垂着。

他闻起来太棒了。Chris在心中感叹，又忍不住站近了些，顺手扶住了昏昏欲睡的男人。纯正的净血的香气。

犬牙因为刺激不自觉的开始发生变化，快速的抽长变尖，但马上就被很好的控制住了。

有时待在Sebastian旁边会让Chris很不舒服，毕竟这个人类甜心拥有着难得一见的珍贵净血。这一点他在Sebastian第一天搬来时就发现了，尤其是在电梯门打开的那一瞬间，净血浓郁的香气立刻就把他从睡梦中唤醒，引导他一步一步走到客厅，打开房门，然后在看见这个被三个整理箱挡的看不见脸的男人时直接沉醉在浓郁的香气里。

Chris闻过太多血了——老人的血气味很稀薄，像兑了水似的；男人的都比较厚重，无论是长相文弱还是浑身肌肉，血是不变的；女士们的血都有淡淡的甜味，尤其是小女孩，简直像含了颗糖在舌尖；当然，孩童的最好，是股很灵动的气息……但这些味道都没有净血来得致命。

Chris甚至不得不通过掐自己来保持清醒，避免发生一个没忍住就把对方摁在墙上咬脖子了的意外。

整理箱会落在地上摔开的，细细碎碎的物品会撒一地，这孩子整理肯定也不容易。

可那是净血啊，Chris备受折磨又甜蜜的想，身体比脑袋更先一步决定帮面前的宝贝搬那堆该死的行李。

净血，血中的王后，没有确切的出现规律，与年龄性别血型统统无关，几千个甚至几万个人类里才有一个。在古时贵族们为了获取几个拥有纯正的净血的血奴，甚至不惜发动一场家族间的战争。

而到了现代，可能是出于自我保护的进化机制——就像吸血鬼不再恐惧阳光和银器，不用必须靠吸食血液生存而得以完美的隐藏在人类社会——人类中的净血者也更是越来越少。

Chris已经很久没闻到净血独有的香气了，那种馥郁醇厚微微泛甜的香气，他只在年轻混迹酒吧时闻到过一次，但从那次起，就再也忘不了。那就像灵魂的眷恋，是上帝对于这个背叛了他的过于强大的种族的惩罚。

而现在，上帝却把罪恶与诱惑送到了他的身边。但Chris当然不会急不可耐的扑过去撕碎对方的脖子，那是狼人的做法。他甚至不会对Sebastian抱有任何下口的想法，这不合条约——血族规章第一条:除非人类自愿，血族不可擅自吸食对方血液，对对方身体造成任何伤害，否则撤销其及其家人的人类身份，两百年内不可重返。

这是个笑话，因为血族规章的第二条是——不得以任何理由，在任何时间任何地点任何情况下暴露自己的血族身份，否则撤销其及其家人的人类身份，两百年内不可重返。

所以Chris从来不奢求能尝一口邻居甜心的血，有气味闻就已经很难得了，他可不想惹麻烦，再说，他也挺喜欢这孩子的，温柔贴心懂礼貌，还会做慕斯小蛋糕。除了有些絮絮叨叨以外，Sebastian确实是个很好的人。甚至有时对方的害羞又善良的笑容会让他觉得，这孩子有点太好了。

好到让他忍不住想问问，能不能让他咬上一小口，真的，一小口就好。

Chris只得努力控制自己，尽量不离对方太近。但Sebastian似乎并没有这样的觉悟，自从上次他脑袋一热帮他搬了行李，这孩子就总爱往他这凑，每次他都得钻出被窝系好睡袍睡眼惺忪的去给他开门。对方或许是求助，或许是送些自制的小零食小甜品，但总的来说后者要多一些。

Chris看出来这孩子是想回报他，想给他帮忙又不知道能做什么。但他一只鬼生活那么久了，还真没什么地方需要帮忙的，如果晚上起床后可以有人做早餐不算的话。他向来不太擅长与人相处，连从事的工作都是最不需要交际的写作，能如何承受对方这样的热情啊？又不想装凶拂了对方兴致，只得在每次帮忙时尽量做出一副“这点小事儿，真的不用感谢我”的表情。

但Chris也不总能保持理性的。就在两周前，依旧是在电梯，Sebastian侧颈白净皮肤下跳动的动脉几乎看得还没吃饭的他眼珠子都要直了。但还好在他的利爪抵达对方的大动脉之前，他克制住了，在对方疑惑又紧张的注视下生硬的转成整理对方的衣领。

绿眸子湿漉漉的，也不知道在想什么。

就在这样诡异的平衡下，两个人相安无事的相处了四个月，在盛夏来临之前，甚至发展出了给对方看门的深厚情谊——Chris单方面给Sebastian看门。

在Sebastian第三次麻烦Chris在他出差时照料一下自己的植物和金鱼时，他决心做点什么表达自己的感激之情——他之前不是没想过，只是担心自己太频繁的造访会让对方感到厌烦，就干脆攒了起来。

他最终决心请Chris吃饭，就在他出差前两天晚上，外面或者在家里都行，以表达对这四个月以来男人善意照顾的衷心感谢。

但当他敲响对方家门的时候，Sebastian并没有听见期待中的拖鞋摩擦地面的声音。他等了一会儿，又敲了几下，才听到一声闷闷的咳嗽。

Sebastian皱了皱眉，语气担忧的说:

“是我，Chris，你感冒了吗？”

男人低哑的声音从门板里传出来，听起来有些无精打采，但是还在安慰他:

“没有，Seb，我很好，不用担心。”

“可你在咳嗽。”

“被水呛着了。”

那明显不是被呛着时会有的咳嗽声，呛水时的咳嗽尖利又粗糙，一连好几声，简直要把声带都咳出来。但Sebastian听到的只是一声很闷的咳嗽，更像是故意压住又没成功的后果。

他闷闷的盯了一会儿门板，生病了为什么不说呢，又不丢脸，还是说不想麻烦他？不过所幸Sebastian并没有忘记自己原本是要来干嘛的，他又贴着门说道:

“Chris，你后天晚上有时间吗？我能请你吃个饭吗？”

“吃饭？”门后正在冒虚汗的Chris愣了一下，“后天？”又愣了一下。

“没错。”门外的Sebastian紧张的点了点头，并没有意识到对方看不到他这个动作。

但唇间滑出的单词就像个小小的微型炸弹，在Chris的大脑皮层投下，爆炸波冲击席卷，于是整个网区短路。他一时回答不出，也没想对方为什么请自己吃饭，反正来来回回也就是那几件事，只是有些混乱的摸到一旁地板上的手机，打开了日历。

中国阴历十五。

后天是满月。

于是Chris坚定的拒绝了邻居的邀请:

“抱歉，Seb，后天不行，我有事情。”

“那大后天？”Sebastian不甘心。

“大后天也不行。”满月效应会有残留，而且现在光是在满月前两天，他就已经有些不适了。

“噢，好吧……那你多久有空？”

“下周六？”

“好吧，那下周六晚上我可以请你吃饭吗？”

“当然可以，Seb，如果你愿意的话。”他笑了一下，尽量让自己的声音听上去自然一点。

“当然。”而门外的声音已经欢快起来。他们又聊了几句，大概关于在哪吃，有没有忌口做了个简单的讨论，都是些无关紧要的小事。

最后，当Chris和那快乐的傻孩子道别时，身上已经出了一层凉汗了，体温终于有了下降的趋势，但嘴唇覆盖下的犬齿却更加蠢蠢欲动。

他有些晕乎乎的拿起手机当镜子照，透过屏幕，他看见自己的瞳孔颜色正在逐渐变深。

Chris叹了口气，放下了手机。他知道接下来是什么。

它们会变深，深得一眼望不尽底，像坠进了黑洞。然后颜色慢慢缓和变浅，他会拥有一阵子的浅紫色瞳孔，而最终在月光的洗礼下，得到一双纯血色的鲜红眼眸。

2.  
Sebastian还没睡。

现在是晚上十点，他刚刚做完出差需要的最后资料，洗了个放松身体的热水澡，换了身睡衣，现在正坐在沙发上一边擦头发，一边看一部老电影——《珍珠港》。

好吧，其实也不算太老，比他年轻呢。

这部成功的商业战争片有三个小时之长，等看完估计就一点多了，算是一个小熬夜。Sebastian其实很少熬夜，但偶尔熬一两次也不错，说真的，他一直觉得这样有助于身体健康来着。

瞎扯的Sebastian式养生。

他慢悠悠的喝了口咖啡，纯黑，无糖无奶。

Sebastian是个甜蜜的小孩，他的亲戚朋友同事邻居都这样认为，并且默认的把会做甜点和喜欢甜食画上了等号。

但其实，Sebastian并不嗜甜，一点也不。每次他拜托朋友帮他带一杯咖啡，而对方给他的那一份全是加奶加糖时，他脸上的苦笑简直能构成一朵灿烂的小花。

失望吗？大家以为的甜心一点也不喜甜，他做甜点送人就是为了消耗家里大家送的甜点材料。

男主角居然这么快就和女主角亲上了，哎。Sebastian再次抿了一口还有些烫口的黑咖啡，纯黑独特的醇厚香气就在口腔散漫开，他满足的眯了眯眼，缩着脚裹毯子的动作就像一只懒洋洋的猫咪。

真的，如果生理条件允许，他就要满足的呼噜噜两声了。

但在他成功的进化之前，Sebastian难得一遇的清闲时间就被敲门请打断了。

“笃笃笃，笃笃笃。”

Sebastian还缩在毯子里，一脸懵的看向墙壁上的挂钟——11:20？物管查房也不该这时候？

“笃笃笃笃笃笃笃！”

没有得到回应，敲门声又响起来，且急了重了很多，跟菜板上剁肉似的。

暂停，什么鬼比喻。Sebastian被自己的联想打了个寒战，不禁想起以前看过的《美国恐怖故事》。

“笃笃笃笃笃笃笃笃笃笃笃！”

还有《死神来了》。

带着突然而至的恐惧，Sebastian没有吭声，先小心翼翼的把咖啡杯放到了茶几上，才慢腾腾的掀开毯子，轻手轻脚的走过去。

猫眼里什么也看不到，对方站在了一个死角。敲门声再度响起，震动贴着门传到他的手上，Sebastian的嗓子都捏紧了。

就在他准备掏出手机报警，顺便去厨房拿把菜刀时，门外的人突然开口了。

“Sebby，开开门。”

Chris的声音疲惫又虚弱。

啊？Sebastian还没反应过来。Chris？他今晚不是有事吗？

“Sebby，我知道你在，开下门好吗？”见没有应答，Chris又可怜兮兮的说，连带着的敲门的力度都弱了许多。

Sebastian想也没想就赶紧打开了门，结果力度太大一下撞到了站在门后的Chris，“嘭”的一声，格外响亮。

“老天，Chris！对不起！”Sebastian惊慌失措的转到门后察看情况，一眼还没晃清就被对方一把蛮狠的摁住了。

他的背贴在了门上，被这猛地一掼抵着门向后撞去。又是“砰”的一声，他和门一起被按在墙上，巨大的声音在空荡的走廊里显得格外夸张。

门关上了。

Sebastian一下瞪大了眼睛。

他没带钥匙啊！

而罪魁祸首现在正抓着他的手抵在身子两侧，头埋在他颈窝大口的喘息。

Sebastian脑子一片空白。

什么情况？

“嘿，Chris？你还好吗？”他小心翼翼的开口，想挣开男人的手又马上放弃了——拜托，当初是谁帮他扛的沙发。

回应他的只有喘息声。湿漉漉的热气喷在他的颈间，随着又粗又重的喘息声在皮肤上凝成一层薄薄的水雾，快速流转的气流擦过侧颈和耳垂带起又麻又痒的感觉。Sebastian难耐的扭动了一下，想将头抬高躲避男人的嗅闻，却被对方趁机埋得更深。

“唔……Chris……”Chris还是不放手，男人压着他，捏着他手腕的力道不断收紧，气流窜过脖子带起他一片鸡皮疙瘩。Sebastian感觉自己半边身子都在发软，腿根本站不住，不知不觉的往下退缩，被男人一把接住。

Chris还在喘气，但似乎正常了一点，扶住他的手臂有力又坚定，眼睛是清明的，看向他的眼神带上了熟悉的深沉与少见的心虚。

“我……”他一副大梦初醒的迷茫模样，尴尬的支吾着，看起来试图为自己的行为解释一下，但又找不到确切的理由。

“抱歉，Sebby……”他最终说，两边的眉毛耷拉下去，失落的样子像被主人拒绝投食的大型犬。

Sebastian也被吓得不轻，这会儿紧紧抓住自己的睡衣领子，腿还在发软，也没挣脱Chris，只是谨慎又担忧的瞧着他:“你怎么了？”他有些不安的问。

Chris眼神复杂的看着他，似乎在犹豫要不要回答这个问题，“我……不太舒服。”他舔了舔唇，不好看Sebastian。

“是发烧了吗？”Sebastian摸了摸自己的额头，又去碰Chris的，动作突然对方来不及躲，当即被摸了个明白，Sebastian被这煮开水似的体温吓了一跳，“老天！Chris，你还好吗？”

“额，还好吧，我想……”不，一点也不好，男人心里痛苦的哀嚎，明面上却只是低下头盯着自己的脚尖，像个撒谎的小孩心虚的做法。

Sebastian这才注意到Chris竟然是光着脚，十个通红的脚趾贴在凉冰冰的瓷板上，在两道目光下紧张的抓紧。

男人絮絮叨叨的解释:

“很抱歉这么晚来打扰你，我不是有意的，可能是刚刚喝了点酒有点神志不清，我酒量不太好……现在没事了，你快回去吧。”

Sebastian也不知是该笑还是该哭:

“可是Chris，我回不去了呀。”

Chris闻言疑惑的抬起头，顺利的看到了Sebastian身后紧闭的大门，一下明白过来是怎么一回事，脸顿时涨红了。

“老天……我都干了什么，”他不知所措的瞎比划，比刚才还手足无措的多，“那，现在订酒店还来得及吗？你今晚去酒店睡吧？费用我出。”

Sebastian奇怪的歪了歪头，看见Chris家还没有关上的房门。他觉得今晚的Chris跟平常有些不一样，平常男人什么时候都是一副漠漠的事不关己的样子，也不爱笑。现在虽然也不爱笑，但意外的容易惊慌和紧张，呆呆的也挺可爱的。

Sebastian想逗逗他:“为什么不能在你家过……”

他“夜”还没说出来，就被对方激动的打断了。

“不行！”

男人严肃的否决了这一可能，盯着他的眼神一变，惊慌和愧疚统统消失，变成了一反常态的凶煞模样，Sebastian怀疑自己甚至看到了一闪而过的憎恨。他一下被唬住了，后知后觉地感觉到男人身上的压迫感，感觉自己就像只走进死路的可怜的猎物，身子忍不住绷紧。

似乎意识到自己吓到了对方，Chris一看见Sebastian缩脖子态度就软化了许多，他往后退了一步，别过眼神不敢看他，含糊不清的解释:“我不太方便……”

Chris后退的瞬间，廊灯终于有机会将光线投在他的脸上，刚才的阴影一扫而光，Sebastian惊讶的发现Chris眼睛的颜色变了。

也不是说让人不能接受，浅色虹膜本来就会随着光线的强弱和主人的情绪而变化颜色，只是……

原来紫色也在可选范围之类吗？

Sebastian心猿意马的想着，隔着门板还能听见屋里电视的声音——连续不断的轰炸声，估计已经播到炸珍珠港的地方了，而他却在屋外穿着睡衣被建议去睡酒店。

但Sebastian也不喜欢为难他人，他的教养是在他那个小朋友圈里出了名的好。于是在得到男人拒绝的回答后，他了然的耸了耸肩:“好吧，那你先可以借我一件外套吗？我想现在外面会有些冷。”

“好的……等一下。”Chris涨红着脸跑回了屋中，也没有带上门，Sebastian在门口无聊的踢踹着脚，有些好奇的想看看Chris的房间是什么样的，但出于礼貌又忍住了。

Chris很快就回来了，只是他的手上什么也没有。Sebastian奇怪的看着他，话还没问出口，男人就先低着头说道，声音没什么底气:

“要不，你还是住我这吧。”

“噢，如果你方便的话？”Sebastian受宠若惊的说。

男人看了他一眼，没说话，只是转身进屋前把门完全打开表示肯定。

Chris家很普通，和Sebastian家一样普通，普通到他甚至一进门就打了个哈欠，想起茶几上只喝了一半的咖啡。

Sebastian进屋没过十秒，Chris就后悔了。

他为什么要让这个移动香源进屋？他完全一定绝对有可能控制不住自己啊！他一点也不想明天早上醒来时发现地上有具名叫Sebastian的干瘪瘪的尸体。

操，干什么你Chris！活糊涂了吗？

但是他真的好好闻啊。Chris忧伤的想，从衣柜里翻出多余的被子拿到了客厅去——他没有多余的客房，他也不会让Sebastian在他床上睡觉，不是舍不得，只是不想在之后的几天还要睡在充满净血气味的床。

况且，还有半个小时就要月圆了。他还得趁现在去告诉这个甜心:待会儿无论发生是什么，听到什么，也不要来开他的房间门。

绝对，绝对不要。

3.  
客厅黑漆漆的，除了窗外映着点月光，在墙壁上投下奇怪的影子，几乎看不见什么东西。Sebastian平躺在沙发上，薄被一直拉到盖住鼻子的高度。这让他能清晰地闻到上面淡淡的洗衣液的香气，平时Chris身上的味道。

薄被的面料很顺滑，贴肤，软软的覆在脸上格外舒心。这感觉挺怪的，Sebastian想，又不忍心破坏现在舒适的姿势，深呼吸了一下，鼻腔里就缓慢的灌满新一轮的Chris的气息。

就像在和Chris面贴面似的。

他乱七八糟的想，眼睛大睁着盯着眼前的一团黑雾。

Sebastian是等到裹好被子躺下时，才发现自己睡不着的，半杯的咖啡因让他异常清醒，他甚至觉得自己现在可以去处理一桩复杂凶残的连环杀人案。

哦，还是算了吧，世界已经够乱的了。他不停转着眼睛，窗外的月光越来越亮，金黄色的光开始变得不讲道理，蛮狠的撞着客厅的窗帘，几乎又冲进室内里来。

Sebastian盯着那被月亮映得发光的窗帘好一会儿，心里依旧满是不着边际的想法，家里还没关上的灯，明天还得见的客户，Chris冷木木的说“你自己随意，我先睡了”之后关上的门……他越想越清醒，干脆起了身，两三步走过去，“唰”的一下拉开了双层的落地窗帘。

淡金色的光顿时扑洒下来，水银一样的在客厅的地板上流动，Sebastian被照得眯了眯眼，再睁开时陡然一惊。

这个月亮也太大了吧。

巨大的淡金色的球体压在城市上空，冰冷冷又盛放着光芒的模样像极了科幻电影里不近人情的机器。而且距离也太近了，近的似乎下一秒两颗星球就要相撞。Sebastian怔在原地，几乎瞬间就被一阵强烈的压迫感攫住。

但他马上发现这并非幻觉，而是真的有人站在他的身后，潮润的呼吸就喷洒在他的耳边。

“Chris？”他轻轻喊了一声，想转过身，却被一双大手紧紧摁住双臂。

“别动。”Chris的声音低沉沙哑，胁迫与乞求矛盾的混杂在一起。

Chris的手冰得夸张，隔着睡衣也能感受到这不寻常的低温。Sebastian被摁得惊了一下，还以为是贴上了一座冰雕，但在听到Chris的声音之后，还是听话的没有动，也没有转过头。

“Chris？”他又小声的喊了一声，带着疑惑。

但更让人疑惑的还在后面。

Chris诡异的没有回答他，静默的站在身后好像一大团有阻力的空气。若不是后背能感觉到贴近的热量，Sebastian几乎要怀疑自己是在月光下站着睡着了，月光给了他不寻常的梦境。

所以当他被一双臂弯从身后抱住时，Sebastian心里的第一反应不是惊讶或者惊慌，而是“我果然是在做梦吧”。

Chris一直没睡着。满月带来的影响非比寻常，他前脚刚交代完Sebastian关上门，后脚就感觉脑子一沉，手猛地捂住嘴巴，犬牙猛长出几厘米，牙尖险险的刺进柔软的下唇里，渗出一点点血印。

嗅觉被扩大数倍，净血的香气更明显了，仅仅是一门之隔Chris就要快发疯了，Sebastian一定还一脸懵逼的站在关紧的门口。Chris想或许待在卧室里并不是一个好的选择，他更应该去浴室里冲个冷水澡什么的。

刺疼感从脑中蔓开，本性突破伪装暴露出的过程无疑都是痛苦的。Chris憎恨失控的感觉，这让他觉得自己被身体排除在外了，他的灵魂和身体分开成了两个部分。

可本体化带来的不仅是焦躁不安，更多的其实是模糊而诱人的被允许放纵的幻感，原始的罪孽。就像犬类终于撕碎身上滑稽的衣服，挣开颈圈冲向原野。

自由了。

Chris猛地抬眼，双目的灼热感告知他一切已坠入红色的深渊。

他不知道自己背靠着门站了多久，门外已经没有动静，他可能错过了关灯声，Sebastian已经睡了。Chris拍了拍自己的额头，努力使自己清醒一点，不要这时候这冲出去咬断沙发上客人的脖子。

没事的，Chris，这事你已经挨了几百年了。你早就习惯了不是吗？现在，去睡觉，把自己拴在床头，忘掉客厅里的小香包。打住那些念头，那是你的邻居，只是比一般人更可爱，更像个小甜心，还是个净血种的小甜心，甜心buff双倍加成。

一定更甜。

Chris舔了一下唇，舌尖润湿干燥的唇瓣，不小心蹭到了锋利的犬牙，顿时渗出血来。血气在口腔中蔓开，一下一下刺激着脆弱的神经。

老天，Sebastian尝起来一定很棒，就和他闻起来那么棒一样。脖颈上的皮肤最细嫩，光滑细腻就像雪白的荔枝肉，一咬就汁水四溅，清甜一路滋润到喉底。

手腕也很好，薄薄的皮肤下面有好看的青蓝色脉络，就像果冻里裹着的水果块。筋段凸显时会顶起细细的血管，仿佛一个饱含深意的暗示。

当然，只要是建立在净血的基础上，无论哪一个部位下口都是很棒的。指尖，肩颈，胸膛，膝弯，脚踝……Chris魂不守舍的想着，眼前俨然已勾勒出Sebastian赤裸着平躺在他面前任由下口的样子。

这和色念一点关系也没有，只是最原始的最单纯的对食物的渴望。

对Sebastian的渴望。

一切都显而易见。

只是，Sebastian不应该因为他的一时贪欲而死在这里。

Chris克制的搂着怀里的人，小心的珍惜的嗅着空气里的净血香气，久久没有任何动作。淡金色的月光兜头照在他和Sebastian的身上，这流淌的金子似乎就在他们身上燃烧起来，水面瞬间延出一串熊熊烈火，烧得Chris浑身难耐。他再次紧了紧手臂，确定怀里的人并没有挣开的意思，才克制又激动的埋下头，在对方的颈窝里深吸了一口气。

“Seb……”Chris轻轻念着，声音含含糊糊，像年轻的小巫师在念一串不熟悉的咒语。

可Sebastian就被这不堪一击的咒语成功定住了，他本来就又懵又愣，现在更是迷惑不解。他不知道发生了什么，不知道Chris为什么还不睡，不知道为什么他俩会以这样的姿势站在客厅的窗前，也不知道这嘭嘭嘭的心跳声是自己的还是身后的胸腔的。

“Seb……”Chris又喊，声音更轻了，几乎没进了Sebastian的头发稍里。

“怎么了？”Sebastian艰难的回答。

“难受……”男人的话听起来就像撒娇，一边说一边又收紧了双臂，把Sebastian的手锁在胸前。鼻尖在他的肩颈上来来回回的蹭，像一块小小的打火石不断擦出零星的火花。

Sebastian整个左肩麻成一片，痒意随着鸡皮疙瘩从脖子起了一路。他晕晕乎乎的觉得今天的Chris有点不正常，他自己也有点不正常，但比Chris好一点，他只是喝了咖啡有点睡不着，但还能思考——Chris不会真的发烧了吧？

想着，他又要转过身来，但头还没转过来，就被身后男人的动作直接怔在原地。

湿热的一小块擦过脖颈，直接带走整块区域的全部知觉，Chris在舔他。

Sebastian僵硬在原地，现在的情况已经不是用迷惑能来形容的了。

“Chris…！？”他惊叫着想要推开男人，才发现手早就被锁死在了胸前，只得努力的偏头，但湿软的感觉马上就又贴了上来，甚至惩罚似的咬了他一下。

Sebastian呜咽一声，顿时软了腿。不好的念头在心里啸叫着，Chris是想……上他吗？

Sebastian挣动起来，两只腿不停乱蹬，踩在身后人的脚面上。男人似乎一下就被激怒了，Sebastian突然感觉身子一空，男人把他狠狠的扔在了沙发上，按着他的脖子将他压进沙发垫里，整个人完全覆在他的身上。

不，不要……从后压住的姿势本能的让Sebastian感觉不安，可他根本挣动不了，男人的四肢牢牢按住了他的，呼在后颈上的热气就像一个水制的标记。

绝望感逐渐淹没了他，逃不过了，他知道Chris的力气有多大，他就是把手扭脱臼了也挣不开身后的人。完蛋了，Sebastian害怕的颤抖起来。

可能是他抖得太厉害了，也可能是他努力抑制的抽噎声还是太明显了。男人似乎心软了一瞬，压着他的后颈的手臂松了松，Sebastian愣了一下，还没挣扎着起来，下一秒，就被扶住了一侧的面颊，两个锋利坚硬的东西贴上了他的脖颈。

等……

他一个字还没喊出来，巨大的疼痛感就从颈间炸裂开，Sebastian感到一瞬间的头晕目眩，四肢像被抽空了力气一样的发软。

Chris温暖的唇瓣覆在咬印的周围，细细的吮吸，Sebastian无比清晰地感受到血液被抽离身体的感觉，疼痛，奇异又窒息，像灵魂顺着管道一点一点的被剥离。

逐渐失去知觉的感觉。

模糊的视线逐渐对焦，炽热感散去，脑子里的嗡嗡声也开始消失。Chris终于清醒了一点，满足的舔了舔咬出的伤口，等待唾液使他们痊愈，然后略带迟疑和惊恐的抬起头时，发现身下人的呜咽早就没声了。

老天……Chris懊恼的捂住了嘴。

Sebastian被他软塌塌的压在沙发里，手指无力的耷拉在边缘，微圆可爱的脸颊变得惨白，可怜兮兮的侧向一边，就贴在他抱给他的那床棉被上面。

Sebastian眼睛紧闭，浑身一直在颤抖，惨兮兮的想把自己蜷起来，身体却使不上力，嘴里絮絮叨叨的念着，声音像是刚刚哭过。

Chris凑近了一点，把耳朵贴近那张翁动的唇瓣，听见怯生生的恳求似的一句:

“Chris，疼……”

Chris顿时胸腔一酸，想也没想就将人捞起来搂进了怀里，慌里慌张的道歉:

“对，对不起，Seb……我……”

我他妈是一只该死的吸血鬼。

棕色的卷毛贴在胸口还一颤一颤的，皱起的眉毛和下巴让人心疼又难受。Chris从来没觉得自己这么混蛋过，三番五次的道歉，但最后都没有说出自己原本是个吸血鬼的事实。

虽然明知道被吸血的记忆在第二天晨曦到来时就会随着阳光消失，但，Chris还是说不出口。

直白一点，他不想承认自己是个怪物。可是他已经违背了自己的原则，也违背了族规，伤害了自己的邻居，这个好心眼的可爱甜心。

“对不起，Seb。”Chris又说，等待怀里的人清醒过来或者就这么睡去。他吸食的血不多，不至于至死，但一定是疼的。他私心是希望Sebastian就这么睡着的，与其还要面对对方惊恐的躲避和看怪物似的眼神，不如明天早晨装作问心无愧的样子叫醒对方，说不定还能共进早餐。

然而希望从来都是和他反着来的，大概在他道完歉的十秒之后，Sebastian眼睛动了动，眯开一条小缝，Chris顿觉心头一紧，抱着Sebastian的手都僵硬了起来。

被吸了血小脸惨白的人盯了他好一会儿，轻飘飘的冒出一句:

“Chris，你是……”

Chris紧张的吞咽了一下，像在面临宣判一样。

Sebastian迷迷糊糊的说，像梦呓似的:

“……你是狗吗？”

Sebastian从沙发上醒来，阳光已经扑了他满脸，他头发乱翘的坐起来，看见被子居然安安稳稳的盖在自己身上。

他无药可医的蹬被子不治而愈了吗？

突然，客厅对面的门锁响了，穿着睡衣的Chris从门缝里小心翼翼的瞧他，目光担心又犹豫。

就像突然被晴天闪电击中，Sebastian瞬间想起昨晚的那个梦，梦里Chris没有这样看他，而是从后抱住了他，还将他扔到沙发上紧紧压住他，然后……

没有印象了，但凭此Sebastian也能推断出后面的情节了。

当愧疚了一整晚决定给邻居做一顿好一点的早餐的Chris看见对方只是看了他一眼，就别扭又羞涩的笑了一下，把脸埋进了掌心里时，心里突然有种诡异的不详的预感。

早餐的话，还是算了吧……

end.


End file.
